<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date with a Twist by dianettischild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369877">Date with a Twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianettischild/pseuds/dianettischild'>dianettischild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, annperkins, leslieandann, leslieknope, parksandrecreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianettischild/pseuds/dianettischild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie is helping Ann get ready for her first date with Chris, but things end up going a different way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leslie Knope &amp; Ann Perkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date with a Twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys!! I kinda suck at writing smut but enjoy this crap anyways... I hope.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ann flipped through her dresses on her closet trying hard to decide on which one to wear.</p><p>"Ugh, I should just call him and tell him I can't go anymore" Ann sighed sitting on her bed. </p><p>"Ann, no, you deserve happiness, and I'm sure that this date with Chris will bring you that" Leslie grabbed Ann's hand squeezing it gently.</p><p>"Aw, really?" Ann stared at Leslie with innocent eyes. </p><p>"Yes, I want to see you happy more than anything" Leslie smiled. </p><p>"Leslie" Ann's voice came out quiet. </p><p>"Don't bring up Ben, I'm fine, we ended things for the best" Leslie replied holding back tears. </p><p>"I hate seeing you lie to me like this Les, you're clearly hurt" Ann analyzed Leslie's emotionless face. </p><p>"I'm not lying, Ann, I promise, I'm fine" </p><p>"I'm still bringing you waffles at work tomorrow" Ann smiled giving Leslie a tight hug. </p><p>"Oh, my beautiful tropical fish" Leslie whispered on Ann's ear. </p><p>"You'll never let this one go, will you?" Ann asked. </p><p>"Nope" Leslie replied smiling. </p><p>Ann chuckled holding on to Leslie for a few more minutes. </p><p>"Let's get you ready" Leslie got up from the bed and picked three different dresses setting them straight on the bed. </p><p>"Okay, we got blue, red, and black, which color do you prefer?" Leslie asked. </p><p>"I don't know, I haven't tried them in a while" Ann bit her bottom lip. </p><p>"Well, try them on" Leslie said. </p><p>Ann picked the red dress first. She removed her clothes on the bathroom while Leslie waited outside on the bedroom. Ann wasn't uncomfortable with Leslie seeing her without clothes, but for some reason today felt different, she was a little nervous. </p><p>"Okay, ready?" Ann cleared her throat. </p><p>"Yes" </p><p>Ann walked out of the bathroom looking like a goddess. The red dress fit her perfectly. The dress defined her curves making her look hot as hell. Ann had put her hair down from a bun, her long hair with curls at the tip bouncing on her back. </p><p>"Oh my-" Leslie's jaw dropped and she fell silent. </p><p>"Leslie? Say something!" Ann bit her fingernails nervously. </p><p>"Stunning" Leslie stood up walking over to Ann. </p><p>"You are unreal, Ann Perkins" Leslie said fascinated by Ann's beauty. </p><p>"Come on, it's just a dress" Ann chuckled. </p><p>"Just a dress? You look so sexy right now if Chris ditches you I will take you out myself" Leslie's voice came out high. </p><p>Ann looked down at her feet a little intimidated by Leslie's comment. </p><p>"Oh, shoot, did I say that out loud?" Leslie asked without looking at Ann. </p><p>"Yes, you did"</p><p>"Well, this is awkward" Leslie said. </p><p>"I actually thought it was pretty cute" Ann blushed. </p><p>Leslie smiled, this time looking at Ann's hypnotizing eyes. </p><p>"This is the one" Leslie looked Ann up and down bringing a strange pleasurable feeling to Ann.  </p><p>"Are you- staring at my breasts?" Ann asked. </p><p>"What? No" Leslie quickly replied. </p><p>"It's okay if you were Les, it's a sign it's gonna get people's attention" Ann said lifting Leslie's chin up. </p><p>Leslie was close enough to Ann to smell her sweet perfume of vanilla. Leslie's eyes locked with Ann's and they both stood there unsure of what was happening for a few seconds. </p><p>"What is happening?" Leslie's throat felt drier than ever. </p><p>"I don't know, but this is turning me on" Ann replied sincerely. </p><p>"I didn't want to be the first one to say it but it's doing the same to me" Leslie licked her lips. </p><p>"Leslie, are you- sexually attracted to me right now?" Ann's voice was deep and sexy sending shivers to Leslie's body. </p><p>"I- maybe- maybe a little" Leslie looked around the room avoiding eye contact with Ann. </p><p>"It's okay if you are, because if you are, I know that I want to do this" Ann grabbed Leslie's face putting her lips on Leslie's tasting the whipped cream Leslie had ate an hour earlier. </p><p>Leslie had no time to think about a reaction, she felt a little weird kissing her best friend, but at the same time she was enjoying it more than she thought she would. Leslie knew Ann was probably a hell of a kisser, hearing it from several of Ann's ex boyfriends, but this, this was different, it was the best kiss she had ever had. </p><p>"Ann, what are we doing? Your date with Chris" Leslie whispered, her face almost touching Ann's again. </p><p>"Forget about Chris, you're the one I want right now" Ann kissed Leslie's neck causing the blonde to let out a soft moan. </p><p>"Oh God Ann" Leslie felt butterflies on her stomach just like she was a teenage girl kissing for the first time all over again. </p><p>"I've actually fantasized about this" Leslie said with a chuckle. </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Yes" </p><p>"Can you describe the fantasy?" Ann moved her hips from side to side getting all the attention from Leslie. </p><p>"Well, I didn't imagine it exactly like this but you were in your nurse scrubs and you invited me to eat dinner with you at the hospital after a long shift, you wanted some company and I of course quickly rushed to meet you, we decided to go out for drinks after work because the hospital food sucked and we were on for some real adrenaline, so we went to a bar and got drunk, and well, I think you know what happens from there" Leslie described her fantasy feeling a little embarrassed. </p><p>"Leslie, that's so sweet, and sexy at the same time" Ann bit her lip. </p><p>"You don't think it's ridiculous?" Leslie asked. </p><p>"Of course not, I love it" Ann smiled placing a gentle kiss on Ann's nose. </p><p>"But I would love it even more if it became true, but maybe let's make some changes to it, huh?" Ann said. </p><p>"I would like that very much" Leslie giggled. </p><p>Ann smirked and pushed Leslie into the bed. Leslie closed her eyes and started thinking about all the times she wished this moment came true. Of course Ann was her best friend and she was scared of what this meant about their friendship but she just couldn't help it, Ann Perkins really was the most perfect human she had ever met. </p><p>"You're so sexy" Leslie said in a delicate voice. </p><p>Ann blushed removing her dress. Leslie watched closely as Ann took off the red dress leaving her in underwear. Leslie could now observe Ann's features better and she was shocked by how stunning Ann was in every sense. </p><p>"Gosh Ann, you really are unreal" Leslie whispered holding Ann's body in between her arms. </p><p>"I love your compliments, Les, but fuck me already" Ann's breath felt warm on Leslie's ear. </p><p>The sound of a cuss word coming from Ann's mouth turned Leslie on even more. She never thought that a cuss word could sound so hot instead of offensive. </p><p>"With pleasure" Leslie switched positions with Ann getting on top of her. </p><p>She started kissing Ann's body from her face to her lower parts. Ann bit her lip letting out soft moans while grabbing the sheets firmly. Leslie's mouth felt cold on Ann's steaming hot body from all the hot layers of clothing. </p><p>"Fuck, Leslie" Ann moaned a little louder. </p><p>"You're so wet, Ann" Leslie removed Ann's panties. </p><p>Slowly, Leslie added a finger inside of Ann moving it side to side receiving a pleasurable moan from the brunette. Ann couldn't hold on tight enough to the sheets so instead she held on to Leslie's arms hooking herself to the blonde. </p><p>"You're so good" Ann played with Leslie's hair pulling it gently causing Leslie to want to fuck Ann even harder. </p><p>Ann loved how careful and gentle Leslie was with her. It's like Leslie waited for permission to go rougher or harder, and Ann really appreciated that. </p><p>"Les, I trust you, you can do your thing" Ann looked at Leslie's glowing eyes on the dark. </p><p>"I just want to make sure you're feeling comfortable, always, okay?" Leslie rested her head on Ann's chest.</p><p>"I know, and that's what I love the most about you" Ann kissed Leslie's forehead trying to catch her breath after a moment where they both didn't know what got into them, but a moment that they sure as hell wouldn't ever forget.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>